


And Then There Was One

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello's leaving Wammy House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 13 - 'decisions'

"You could come too."

Matt looks up at Mello; his face pensive. "Yeah. Mello, I'm not giving this up a moment before I have to."

Mello's gaze darkens. "What's this? Your free bandwidth?"

"Yeah, I wanna be comfortable. So what? What's out there, Mello? Can you really do any more on your own?"

Mello turns back to his packing. "Beats doing nothing and having my face rubbed in it. I can't live like this, Matt."

Matt doesn't think he can deny that. "Well, hey. You're gonna need an inside man anyway."

There's a smile then, from Mello. And that's goodbye.


End file.
